Because I Love You
by Snowflake Flower
Summary: Spoilers for the manga chapter 437. An insight into everything Hinata was thinking during 437. "I was free to do anything I wanted, and the decision was mine and mine only. Stay, or run. I ran."


**Because I Love You**

"I told you, your death will lead to peace."

My lip reading skills had never been as good as Neji-nii-san's, but there is no doubt in my mind that that was what he said. And the look on Naruto's face…

Ko was crouching directly behind me, surrounded by two snails both originating from the great snail Katsuya. His leg was injured, and he couldn't run much less walk. That meant he couldn't catch me if I tried to help Naruto. I was free to do anything I wanted, and the decision was mine and mine only. Stay, or run.

I ran.

It wasn't a hard decision to make, all things considered. If the leader of Akatsuki, that Pein man who destroyed what was once Konoha, were to kill Naruto and take the nine-tailed fox's power then everyone will be doomed. I was still a little confused by what he said; "give me the nine-tailed foxes power", but I assume there are things I was not meant to know.

Well… that's what I would tell anyone if they ever had a chance to ask me why I was risking my life to save Naruto. But honestly, it isn't that hard to figure out my true intentions.

Silently, as a true ninja would, I neared the Akatsuki leader and Naruto in the centre of the crater. My byakugan was not active, but I could clearly see Pein raise his hand, as if preparing himself for the final strike that would kill Konoha's only hope. The distance… would I make it? I wasn't sure, but I was positive that this was my only chance.

I struck; one gentle first right to the ground, where he stood just seconds ago. If he hadn't noticed me coming, I would've been able to deal a nice blow to one of his vital organs, but he jumped away and I had to quickly adjust myself so I didn't end up crashing into Naruto. I was glad I didn't hit him; I'm sure he has other injuries he needs to deal with.

"Reinforcements, eh?" The leader of Akatsuki commented, his strange ringed eyes darting to me in an act of curiosity. Quickly I started to rise, fixing him with a chilling glare that would have made any other person quiver in their sandals. But he was not like any other person. He was a criminal; a threat that needed to be eradicated immediately.

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!" I exclaimed, the dust clouds rising above my head as they recovered from the aftermath of my ferocious fist. I straightened, my back turned to Naruto as I heard him speak to me. He was angry.

"What're you doing here!!?" He shouted, still pinned to the ground by those spikes Pein stabbed him with. He couldn't stop me either, and once again I was free to do what I would. And this time, I knew what I was going to do. "Get out of here! You're no match—"

"I know."

"!?"

Of course I knew. This was an enemy who could capture Naruto; what kind of chance would I have against him? Me, an insignificant little girl in the midst of a great war. An heiress with a retainer stronger than her. Who was I to call myself a Hyuuga, much less a ninja? But, "I'm… just being selfish."

"What're you talking about!?" Naruto yelled again from behind me, his voice getting desperate as his eyes blazed. I couldn't see it clearly, but my chakra was slowly gravitating towards my eyes. "What're you doing here!? It's dangerous!" He was trying to scare me into running away, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I was done with running. I was done with crying. I was done with me.

"…" For a second I had nothing to say, giving myself the time to remember everything that's happened so far in my fifteen years of life. All the orders and demands I took from others, trying so hard to please them in an effort to please myself. I thought that if other people praised me I would start to like myself; I worked my body to exhaustion just to hear a simple, 'thank you'. So… it's okay, right? That… "I'm here of my own free will."

"?"

I started to see it better now, the perplexed shifting of his eyes as beads of sweat dripped down his face. The wind blew my hair gently to the side, displaying the veins bulging beside one of the treasured Hyuuga orbs. I remembered… I remembered the first time I ever thought to myself, 'I want to change'. Because "…I used to always give up and cry..." just curl up at the trunk of the great Konoha trees and let the hot tears drip down my face. Think to myself that this was impossible, that the way of the ninja wasn't the path of _my_ life. And for a long time, "I nearly went the wrong way…"

And then I remembered peeking out from that great tree I liked to curl up against, hearing someone curse and grunt in pain. I remember seeing you, Naruto; falling over and over again, only to get right back up. It was difficult, "But you…" you never let your failures get the best of you. Even with blood running down your face, over those cute little whiskers carved into your cheeks, "You showed me the right way…"

"…"

My byakugan was fully activated, and I saw the confusion still decorating your beautiful blue eyes. Despite all your brilliance at combat, you were still a boy. So naïve to the ways of the heart, the romantic heart. I thought maybe… maybe if I could only get you to notice me, _really _notice me I could break that naivety. So, "I was always chasing you… wanting to overtake you…" even if for just a moment, so that maybe we could at least be friends. Of course, that wasn't what I really wanted; to walk behind you in your heart like all your other friends. "I just wanted to walk with you…" _beside_ you.

Your pupils enlarged a little, and I knew I didn't have much time left. You may have been slow in the ways of the heart, but you were fast when it came to protecting those precious to you. A little pang resonated in my chest, knowing that I wasn't the type of _precious _in your heart that I wished for. "I wanted to be with you…" like Sakura was with you. But at the same time, I didn't _want _to be Sakura. I used to, but not anymore… because…

"You changed me!" I exclaimed, remembering the fire running through my blood when I thought of you refusing the path of a failure. "Your smile saved me!" It saved me from a life of cowardice, and brought me a new life called courage and tenacity! _You_ are the reason my father is proud of me, the reason my little sister Hanabi is finally acting like my _little _sister, the reason Neji-nii-san doesn't hate the main family. You are my determination, my laughs, my hopes, my dreams, my _everything_. So…

"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!!"

Pein was frowning, his strangely ringed eyes observing me with something akin to rage and… pity? I could tell his patience was wearing out, so I slowly slid into my jyuuken stance. Thinking wasn't required, this fighting style having been drilled into me until it was instinctual. But I took this time to remember the feeling of my last stance, the way my hand was poised in front of my face, straight like a board. A small breeze blew through the crater, softly caressing my navy hair. The weight of my Konoha hitai-ate felt heavy on my neck, but it was a comforting weight. Like it was giving me confidence, and telling me I was doing the right thing. Dying like this was okay…

"Because I—"

A small smile ghosted over the thin lines of my mouth, and though I was facing Pein, my sight and my words were directed at Naruto.

"—love you..."

I registered his shocked face for only a split second before I pounced at the leader of the Akatsuki, a short, "Ha!!" escaping my mouth. I realized with a detached epiphany that I wasn't harbouring that little bit of fear always present when I fought prior to this. I was eerily calm, displaying no sign of hesitation. Spinning rapidly closer to my motionless opponent, my chakra ravelled around my hands as I prepared my strongest attack. "Juho Soshiken!!!"

I was so close… but he was faster.

"Shinra Tensei."

My body didn't respond anymore after that crushing jutsu, nothing except the, "Eek!!" that escaped my lips. I couldn't feel much as I hit the rocks, my vision slowly fading as I tried to look towards Naruto one last time. It would've been nice for my last memory to be of the greatest hero that ever existed. But alas, all I saw was rocks and dirt and dust clouds. Yet faintly, ever so faintly, I heard someone call, "STOP!!!"

I knew it was Naruto, because alive or almost dead, fading or rising I could always hear him the loudest. As I felt that last spike of pain ripple through the rest of my already useless body, I wondered if I would still be able to hear him.

My sight faded completely to black, and the last thing I remember flashing through my mind was a moment in what used to be Konohagakure, the village hidden in the trees. I was sitting on the sidewalk, hugging my knees to my chest. Naruto just walked by, and I remembered the heat that rose to my cheeks as I smiled secretly to myself and looked down.

'_I don't want to lose him._' I had thought to myself that day. I didn't want to lose my place in his heart, no matter how insignificant and tiny. As long as he remembers me, as long as I still have the title of _precious person_, I could be content.

'_He feels so close to me._' I remembered that as I looked down, the shadow of his body passing over my sandaled feet. If only I had worked enough courage to just say hello as he passed by, I wonder what difference that would've made. My courage may have been strong when it came to other things, but my courage concerning Naruto was just the same as when I was thirteen and cowardly.

I've always wondered if Naruto… if _you_ would ever find out. Maybe from some heavy thinking on your part, or maybe because someone else told you, but I've always pondered about the possibilities. Would you reciprocate my feelings? Would you reject me kindly, or as kindly as you could? Would you stop wanting to talk to me? I often thought for hours about how your feelings for me would change. These thoughts would often lead me into a state of depression, but every time I always pulled myself back up, like you did. And I reminded myself time and time again, no matter how you found out, no matter what your feelings were…

'_I've always felt this way._'

**

* * *

**

**OWARI**

_

* * *

A/N _This is my tribute to Hinata. I still cling to the hope that she isn't dead, but just injured very badly and unconscious. We can only wait impatiently for the next Naruto chapter and hope that the Hyuuga heiress hasn't died. But even if she is dead, I will still continue to support NaruHina because they are my OTP and the very first Naruto pairing I've ever gotten attached to.

Long live Hyuuga Hinata!

Snowflake Flower


End file.
